Tonight
by wickedly-pure
Summary: A chance meeting. Drinks, Dancing, and a Wedding?
1. Chapter 1

The throbbing in Em's head woke her up. It had been a long time since she had gotten that trashed. Trying to remember the events of the previous night made her head hurt worse. She took a deep breath, opening her eyes, her hand rising to block the light. A flash made her eyes widen, and the pain in her head was replaced with panic. A pair for rings sat on the ring finger of her left hand. The rock was huge, and breath-taking. The white gold matched the wedding band that was right above it. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she heard a soft snore come from her right side. That's when she felt an arm that was draped across her abdomen, her right hand roamed it's way up the mass of muscle. She felt his hair on her fingers. She knew who it was without even looking.

* * *

_What had been a great day of relaxing in the sun before work had turned to total shit when she had to go perform a routine physical at work. Not that she minded so much, considering the patient was her boyfriend._

_"Mike." She called, as she opened the door. She froze as her eyes took in the sight. Miz and Kaitlyn. The rumors had been flying back stage for the better part of the last year, but Em ignored them. Mike assured her that they were nothing more than friends. The scene in front of her would tell a different story. Mike's pants were down to his knees, Kaitlyn was sitting on a table, her legs wrapped around his thighs. Em had walked in mid-thrust._

_"This is not what it looks like." Mike tried._

_"No? What? You tripped and your dick just so happened to fall in the canyon she calls a vagina?" Em turned and walked away, fighting back the tears._

_"Em, wait." Mike called after her, following her down the hall. He reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her._  
_"Emerson. Let me explain."_

_"How long?" Em asked, not really caring about what his explanation would be._

_"Em..."_

_"How long?" She cut him off._

_"Off and on for about two years."_

_"Since before us?" Em asked. She had started seeing Mike a little over a year ago, while she was working with FCW, and he made a special appearance. Once she had gotten a permanent spot on the medical staff with WWE, they had become a steady couple. They practically lived together._

_"I'm sorry Em, I really am."_

_"Report to medical, you have a physical. If I give it to you, I bet you wouldn't pass." Em said, pulling her arm away from his grip._

_"Give me another chance. Please Em." He reached out for her. She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. The sound caused everyone to stop and look at them._

_"I'm done." She said, turning and walking away. The rest of the night was filled with looks of pity and whispers. She was all too happy to shower, change and head to the bar. She let her long brown hair hang loose down her back. Her dark eye make-up brought out her blue eyes. She knew what she wanted that night. She was dressed to get it. Attention. She stepped into a pair of heels, giving her 5'6" frame a little added height._

_She had just started on her second drink when he sat next to her._  
_She knew he was there before he even spoke. It wasn't by his scent, or even his touch. He skin told her. It was like electric when he was in the same room as her. It always had been._

_"Hello Beautiful." He smiled, blowing out the smoke from the cigarette in his hand._

_"Those things are going to kill you." She said, not looking at him._

_"I told you a long time ago, I've come to terms with the fact that I'm going to die at a young age. Might as well have fun while I'm still walking the earth." He took another drag._  
_"I heard about you and your thing you considered a boyfriend." Her head snapped towards him._

_"Listen, I really don't want to hear 'I told you so.'"_

_"No, but I did." He grinned. "How long have you known me, Emerson?" He asked._  
_"Long enough to know that I'm a straight shooter."_

_"And you've known me long enough to know that right now I just don't give a fuck."_

_"Then get rid of that shit in your hand and let me order you a real drink." He smiled, calling for the bar tender._

* * *

Em was afraid to move, she didn't want to wake him up, but she needed answers. She pulled herself up, pulling the sheet with her, to keep her naked body covered. He rolled over and smiled at her, reaching across to the nightstand, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He pulled one out, placing it between his two perfect lips, before tossing the half empty pack back to the table. She watched as he took a long drag, his eyes still locked on her.

"Good morning." He said, the cigarette bobbing up and down as his lips moved.

"Good morning? Really? That's what I get?" She reached over and snatched the cigarette from his lips, while holding the sheet tightly around her chest. She sucked in as the put the butt to her lips, hoping it would calm her nerves. The taste made her choke.  
He couldn't help but laugh at her, as he reached over and took it from her hand.

"I don't know why you're holding that sheet so tight around you. Last night was far from the first time I've seen you naked." He chuckled as he got up and walked across the room to get her a bottle of water, not giving a second thought to the fact that he had nothing on.  
But that was Jon Good. He cared nothing for what anyone thought of him.  
"I take it you had a good night's sleep, Mrs. Good." He handed her the bottle, as he let his fingers trace an invisible line up her exposed thigh.

"Mrs. Good?" Em asked.

"What? You prefer Mrs. Moxley, or Mrs. Ambrose?" He grinned, letting his hand slide up around her waist, pulling her towards him.  
"Wife works for me." He pressed his lips to hers. As hard as she tried to make herself fight against it, there was no use. He was always able to get whatever he wanted from her.

* * *

_"You havin' fun?" Jon asked, as Em finished off her drink, he wasn't sure what number, he had completely lost track, but it was up there. He saw her eyes glance towards the dance floor. He couldn't help but think of all the times she had pulled him out on a floor just like the one there. He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. As he stopped the song transformed into a slow song. Em placed her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She let her hips sway with the rhythm, ever so gently rubbing against him. Not able to take the teasing, he put his hands around her waist, pulling her to him, until not even air could get between them. He let his head drop to her shoulder, taking in her sweet scent, as he hands made their way through his hair._

_"I've missed you, Jon." She whispered in his ear, causing the hunger in his body to grow._

_"No, you haven't." He replied, pulling her back to the bar, knowing he couldn't take much more of her touch without doing something about it. After another drink, Em looked at him._

_"I have missed you." She said. He shook his head._  
_"My life has become fake. Everything and everyone is fake. Except you. You've always been real, truthful. Even when it hurt, you told me the truth."_

_"Not always." Jon said softly. _

_"What does that mean?" _

_"I wanna marry you, Em."_

* * *

Em pushed him away and grabbed her clothes.

"Where are you going Em?" He asked, watching as she pulled her pants on.

"I don't know. But I might as well leave you before you can leave me, right?" She snapped.  
"Isn't that how we work, Jon? I mean think about it, every time, I was there for you to run back to, no matter how bad you hurt me when you had left. No matter what your words had done to me, I welcomed you back. A person can only take so much pain, so I should just leave before you do."

"It doesn't work like that, Emerson. We're married now."

"Why? Why would you want to marry me? Everything we have been through." She started walking towards the door, but turned around to face him.  
"Last time you left me, I was done. You hurt me so bad, Jon. And for what? Because my dad was a doctor. Because I grew up having a good life. I had a family, a mom and dad. It was as much my fault that I had a good life as it was yours that your life sucked. The last time you left me, that was it. I can't take the pain anymore. Does it give you joy to cause me pain because that's what you feel? It wasn't fair." She said, turning to leave.

"Wait. Please Em." He said, getting up. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she turned her face away from him, but didn't push him away.  
"You remember what is was like when we were young?" He chuckled. "Remember the first time I kissed you? How mad your dad got?"

"He had just got done gluing your head shut." Em laughed. "You didn't even wash the blood off your face. You hopped off the table, walked over to me and did it."

"He had been oblivious to all the flirting that had been going on between us." Jon laughed. "What did he expect would happen bringing such a sweet young thing around all us animals." He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face.  
"You know, I left every time because I thought that I was coming between you and your family. But I came back every time because I couldn't make myself stay away. I love you Emerson."

* * *

_"I wasn't lying." Jon said as they walked down the sidewalk._

_"What?"_

_"I wanna marry you. I always have."_

_"Jon, it's the alcohol talking." Em said._

_"Who cares if we're trashed. I wanna marry you."_

_"When?"_

_"It's a beautiful night. We're in Vegas, there's gotta be an open wedding chapel close." He looked up, his eyes stopping on a jewelry store. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She watched as he went in the store. A few minutes later he came out, and knelt in front of her. He had a diamond ring in his hand._  
_"Emerson, marry me. Tonight."_

_"Okay." No more than an hour later they were at an altar, exchanging rings._

* * *

"I'm done running from what I want. I want you." He pressed his lips to hers.  
"Emerson Nicole Good, I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"I love you too, Jon."


	2. Chapter 2

I am currently working on a prequel and a sequel for this story. I'm hoping to have one published by the end of march, if not sooner!  
Thank you all for your support!


End file.
